Turn My Life Around
by shpwhitney
Summary: Edward, privileged his whole life, with certain expectations about his career, life, and love, has been groomed to follow in his father's footsteps. Everything was fine until Bella entered his life and turned it on its axis. When his family is faced with a life altering event, will it destroy the happiness he never knew he was missing?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello out there! So, I am both giddily excited and slightly terrified to start this journey, because this is my first multi-chapter story! I want to thank you all for giving this story a chance and I hope you enjoy reading about these characters as much as I enjoy writing about them :) **

**I want to send out a huge thank you to my beta and pre-reader Nicole (Iamthealleycat) whose encouragement and knowledge of all things grammar and plot related make this a much better story than it was before I met her. I also want to thank Jen (Chartwilightmom) for being my pre-reader and all around Yoda, as well as Lori (Lo21) for pre-reading and fangirling over R/K with me! I also need to thank the many people in WC's who helped me with everything from the plot to the summary. The ladies in this fandom are amazing.  
**

**See you at the end!  
**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. However, this story and all plot lines therein are the property of Shpwhitney.**_

* * *

Turn My Life Around - Prologue

_Edward POV  
_

_S__eptember 13, 2010_

Suffocated.

That's what I told Jasper the tie made me feel. It was the reason I gave for ripping it off, grabbing my pack of cigarettes and a "celebratory" beer, and rushing out of the room the groomsmen and I were using to get prepared.

That's how I ended up here on the roof of the Fairmont – one of Chicago's five-star hotels – just thirty minutes before my wedding to a woman with whom I don't want to spend the rest of my life.

I've felt this way ever since I made the choice to walk out on the woman who once made me feel that type of all-consuming love that can be the only definition of true and real. Ever since I walked back into a perfectly planned out future that I've never been sure I wanted.

It's not that I don't love Tanya and want to be in her life – it's just that I only want to be in her life as a friend. Still, it seems like all of our lives we were headed to this place. It doesn't even feel as though this wedding was arranged or even planned – it was just…assumed.

I guess that's what happens when you're both the eldest children of two of the most prominent executives in Chicago and their esteemed, socialite wives. It's what happens when you've been molded your entire life to take over a company, and therefore a legacy, that has been the focal point of your whole family and social scene. Don't get me wrong – I love the company and I appreciate what it has afforded my family, but it was my dad's passion – not mine.

One of the things the success of the company allowed for was my continued interest and focus of music. I'd always loved the art form, and to a point, my family supported that aspiration. My mother sent me to the best piano and guitar teachers, and she was more than happy to put me in the spotlight during holidays or social gatherings. When I was in school, my family attended every open mic night performance or school music recital they could. However, my love of music was always handled as if it were merely a hobby – like gardening was for my mother or collecting Abraham Lincoln memorabilia was for my father. No, just like my marriage to Tanya, my position as the future President and CEO of C&D Architecture was written in the stars – at least as far as my parents were concerned.

When I was younger and still possessed the need to emulate my father, I was proud of the fact that I would, one day, take over the company. I wanted to follow in his footsteps and prove to him that I could contribute just as much as he had to the family business, if not more. However, as I got older and started to discover my own passions that pride quickly turned to uncertainty, and finally resignation.

It's funny, because at the moment I experienced my greatest confusion about my planned future, I was actually living out parts of my dream future. In that confusion and frustration, an angel saved me.

* * *

**Well if you liked this stick around because it only gets better from here (at least, I hope ;)) In terms of a posting schedule I will post Chapter 1 next Friday but after that I will probably post every other week. I also have a lovely banner for this story made by my beta (she's so talented) that I hope to get up over here but can also be found on my blog: .com. I'll be posting teasers and such over there as well :)**

**See you next week! 3 Shpwhitney  
**


	2. Back to the Beginning

**A/N: Hey everyone! So here is the first official chapter of the story where we get to learn a little more about Edward and what led him to the place he was at in the prologue :) Please do pay attention to the dates because we've traveled back in time just a bit! **

**I want to thank my beta and pre-reader Nicole (Iamthealleycat) for helping my words and my plot :) I also want to thank my pre-readers Jen (Chartwilightmom) and Lori (Lo21) for all of their feedback and worthwhile advice.  
**

**See you at the end!  
**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. However, this story and all plot lines therein are the property of Shpwhitney.**_

* * *

_Turn My Life Around - Chapter 1  
_

_Edward POV_

_May 06, 2010_

I walked into the bar that was located between the University of Washington campus and the business district, with equal parts excitement and trepidation. After work, I ran home to change out of my business suit into something more casual, grabbed my guitar, and made it down there with minutes to spare. My best friend, Jasper, told me a few weeks ago that he knew of a bar that was hosting a concert series called "Music for the Masses." They pay different local talents to put on a show every Friday for two months and the audience provides feedback on the performances. At the end of the two months, the performer with the most audience support has the chance to then be considered for a full time job as the bar's entertainment. If I were able to secure a spot, this would be my first actual paying gig where I had to prepare a set-list and interact with a crowd.

Jasper informed me that they'd originally secured four musicians for the weekly event, but one person had to drop out at the last minute for personal reasons. As soon as he heard that news, he told me about the opportunity, got me to fill out an application, and now there I was preparing to audition the night before the actual concert series begins.

Although I was not even remotely hoping to win the audience and secure a permanent spot, I was overjoyed at the prospect of feeling like a real musician. Along with playing instruments, I have been writing songs and singing since I was seventeen years old. I am a little worried at the close proximity of this bar to my father's company, seeing as how I don't know who could walk inside and mention that they saw me singing. Although my parents support my music to an extent, I doubt they'd react favorably to me actually doing it in a somewhat professional capacity, especially considering the VP of Design title I held at C&D Architecture.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for the manager, Emmett? Could you tell me where he is?" I asked the first person I saw sporting the black t-shirt emblazoned with the _Night Hawk_ bar and restaurant emblem.

"Yeah, he's in the back, on a business call, I believe. If you wait at the bar, I can send him out to speak to you. What's your name?" asked the tiny, blonde who I guessed was a waitress and looked as if she were a UW student herself.

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Okay, I'll be right back," As she turned to make her retreat she put down a broom I just realized she was about to use. As bad as I felt for disturbing her, my nerves over tonight's audition seemed to outweigh my need to be a gentleman.

As I walked to the bar, I noticed that the décor was fitting for the bar's location. The layout of the room, which consisted of a stage, a small dance floor, some booths, tables and chairs, and a mini game-section, allowed for an atmosphere conducive of college frivolity and entertainment. However, with its black and white artistic prints and dark cherry oak and black motif, there was also a level of sophistication that would be necessary to attract someone in a suit.

As soon as I sat down a door off to the side opened and a tall and muscular man with short brown hair appeared. Although he was about my height, he was somewhat intimidating, being that he looked to be about a hundred pounds bigger, and it all appeared to be muscle.

"Hey man, are you Edward?" his smile was pleasant as he came closer. That combined with the relaxed gaze coming from his blue eyes, helped to ease my anxiety a little.

"Yes, I am. Are you Emmett Swan?"

"The one and only! How can I help you?" he said. For a minute, I started to panic. Had Jasper been mistaken when he told me about the audition tonight? He said that he knew the manager and that I was pretty much a shoo-in because of his "connections". I'd hate to have to deck my best friend in the eye if this was a mix-up.

"Yeah, I'm Edward Cullen. Jasper Whitlock told me to come by? He said that he spoke to you about me performing in the concert series," I stated as I internally berated myself for even thinking I could do this.

Before I could drift too far into internal self-flagellation, Emmett saved me. "Yeah, man! He told me all about you! I'm happy that you came in. He emailed me a demo of your music, and you're really good, bro!" he nearly bellowed. Strangely, his words actually put me even more at ease.

"Really? Thanks!" I was shocked that he was impressed by the year old cover song I gave to Jasper to submit.

"Look, man, I don't need to hear anything else because you're great for what we have going on here, in my opinion. There's actually someone more important than me whom you'll need to impress to get the spot," Emmett's statement came with a sly grin that caused fear and confusion to settle in me once again.

"But, aren't you the manager? Wouldn't you be the highest authority and decision maker?" I stuttered out. His grin widened at my response, and he pointed at the small stage that was to my left.

A petite female with long brown hair and quite a nice figure stood on the stage. She was standing in front of the mic, trying to adjust the height, so I couldn't see her face, but what I could see — I liked. Although she was quite short and slender, she had curves in all the right places. Her brown hair shone brightly to reveal slight hues of auburn when she stood directly under the stage light. I just wish she'd turn around so I could continue my assessment.

"You know that saying, 'behind every great man, there's a great woman'? Well, reverse that in this situation. I'm the business manager, but that young lady over there is the owner and music connoisseur. She's also my little sister, so I trust her judgment. I played her the same mp3 Jasper sent me, but she prefers to hear people live. She says people can do all types of things with their voices through technology these days!" The fondness he felt for his sister was evident in not only his comments, but also the way he looked at her. It was clear that he valued her very much.

I started to get nervous all over again with this turn of events. Jasper had prepared me for Emmett and told me about him, so I was somewhat prepared to audition for him. This new person, however, I'd never heard about. Most of my performances in the past were either for school talent shows and recitals, or at events for family and friends. Although I trusted them when they said I was good, this would be my first official audition and the first time I'd really be judged based on my abilities.

Those nerves were short lived, however, because by this point, the petite figure had turned around and I saw that I more than liked what was revealed to me. It wasn't just her body though – she had soft feminine facial features and large green eyes that seemed clear and soulful even from this distance. Just as I was thinking about how I'd like to introduce myself to her, Emmett beat me to the punch.

"Hey, Bells! This is Edward. He's the guy I want you to listen to for tomorrow's set — Jasper's friend!" As she looked from her brother to me, she greeted me with a smile, and if at all possible, she became even more beautiful.

She signaled me over with a wave, and I had to stop myself from running over in my excitement to get closer to her. When I finally reached her, she stuck out her small and delicate hand, and gave me a surprisingly strong handshake.

"Hey. I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you, Edward. I've heard great things about you from Emmett and Jasper. Would you mind singing and playing something for me real quick? I just like to make sure the person sounds as great on the stage as they think they do in their bathroom shower," she said with a sweet smile that disarmed me. For a brief second, I wondered if I should be slightly offended that she thought I might not actually sound good, but that was all forgotten when she giggled.

As I sat on the stool and went about adjusting the mic that she had been fooling around with a second ago, Bella took a seat at a table directly in front of the stage and looked at me expectantly. After a quick tune up of my guitar and a cough to settle my voice, I played the first thing that came to me.

As I sang the lyrics to Coldplay's "Green Eyes", I hoped that the dim lighting camouflaged the blush that was surely creeping up my neck. I didn't even consciously choose this song, but after seeing her, it just felt right.

During the performance, I wasn't sure how it was being received. The staff and the few people that were present in the bar seemed to be enjoying it as they nodded their heads; Emmett even shot me a quick grin and two thumbs up. Bella, however, was harder to read. Although she was nodding her head and tapping her feet, her head was somewhat turned down, and what I could see of her expression wasn't very clear.

Finally, I finished and placed my guitar next to me on the ground. I got a smattering of hand-claps that caused me to laugh slightly and utter out a small "thank you" in the microphone.

As I stood up, I looked up to see Bella was also among those giving me praises. As she clapped, she hopped up on the stage with a big smile and offered me her hand. "Congratulations. We'd love to have you in the concert series! If you agree with all the terms of the contract that you'll go over with Emmett and me, you'll be taking the 9:00 pm time slot on Fridays for the next two months."

I didn't have too much time to actually deal with all the emotions I was feeling because immediately after Bella made her proclamation, I followed her and Emmett into the back office to go over the details of the event and the necessary paperwork. It basically said exactly what I already knew, and I was surprised to learn that in addition to the $100 I would be paid every Friday, the audience would also be encouraged to leave me tips in a box designated with my name. Along with the feedback and voting system, the amount of tips received also went into the overall consideration of who would gain a permanent performer position.

After going over the paperwork, I ran home to shower, eat, and started to prepare for my performance. It was a surreal experience to actually choose material that I would play in front of a large crowd. Emmett and Bella informed me that each act would get twenty minutes, which translated to around roughly five songs. Since we, as performers, were trying to make a name for ourselves, playing original songs was favored over anything else, but Emmett and Bella both pointed out that crowds love a good cover song or two. Since I had been composing on the guitar and on the piano for a number of years, actually choosing my own songs wasn't hard at all. I still had the music and lyrics for everything from my first song, written for my mom on mother's day when I was eight, to my most recent song recording from a few months ago. It was trying to decide which songs to cover by well-known artists that proved daunting for me. Since I was definitely hoping to get in the crowd's good graces, I included two cover songs to go with the three original songs I planned to perform. That way if they didn't love my stuff, they'd at least be entertained part of the time.

While I was elbow deep in a list of possible songs, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, all the while trying to figure out if Matt Nathanson's "Come On Get Higher" was too overdone to perform as a cover.

"Hey, man! How did it go?" said the voice on the other end that I now recognized as Jasper's.

"It went great, Jazz. I got the spot in the show!"

"That's great, Ed. I knew Emmett would like you. He was really stoked after hearing the music sample I sent him, so I knew the audition would just be a formality."

I smiled, thinking about how I'd thought the exact same thing until Emmett had introduced me to Bella.

"Actually, Emmett was really chill and said I was in as far as he was concerned, but the audition was legit. Turns out I had to audition for his sister – the owner of the bar." The memory of my audition began to flood my mind with images and thoughts of Bella.

"Oh, right! I do remember Em telling me that his sister actually ran the place, and that he just handled the business end. So, how was it? She didn't go all Simon Cowell on you, did she?" Jasper asked with amusement apparent in his voice.

"Okay, first off, I can't believe you actually referenced _American Idol_. Secondly, it was fine. She was really cool, and apparently I was good enough because I got the spot!"

"She was _really cool_, huh? Just by the way you said that, I'm going to guess she was also hot!"

I laughed heartily, because Jasper was one of the only people who could see right through me. "Yeah, man. She was hot, but she also seemed like she really knew what she was doing with this music series. I'm excited," I stated, all the while trying not to picture those bright green eyes and how they shone even brighter when she giggled. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

As Jasper and I finished up our conversation, he told me that he had already been counting on me being offered the spot, and that he had been planning on coming down to see me on my first night, but hearing my news had solidified his plans. He told me that he would also be bringing some of his co-workers and my sister Alice, who happened to be his fiancé. While there was nothing that I wanted more than for my baby sister to be there for my first real performance, I was silently hoping that she would remember not to tell our parents about her plans for the night.

After we got off the phone and I finished compiling my song list, it was time for me to get to bed. As excited as I was about the show tomorrow night, I still had a job to go to first thing in the morning.

Once I was in bed – the lights off and the sounds of the city outside softly drifting through my slightly opened window – I finally allowed myself to revel in the pride and joy I felt over what was to come. It seemed like this opportunity might be just the thing I need in my life right now.

* * *

**So we are officially off and running! I'll see you all in two weeks with a little more about Edward and this new journey he'll be taking :) Check out my blog for any story related information or teasers! The link is on my profile page. **


	3. Music for the Masses

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but real life was quite hectic and slightly emotional this week! I promise that the next update will not take as long.  
**

**I want to send out a huge thank you to my beta and pre-reader Nicole (Iamthealleycat), and my other lovely pre-readers, Jen (Chartwilightmom) and Lori (Lo21). I literally couldn't do this without their input and guidance, and their friendship as well :) **

**See you at the end!  
**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. However, this story and all plot lines therein are the property of Shpwhitney.**_

* * *

_Turn My Life Around - Chapter 2_

___Edward POV_

_May 07, 2010_

When I woke up that morning, I could barely contain all the emotions I felt about what I would be doing later in the day. It took everything in me to calm my nerves as I brushed my teeth and shaved, preparing for work. Bloody gums and razor cuts were not a good look for a vice president, after all. It didn't escape my notice that I had never been quite this excited about going into the office to oversee blueprint designs and structural needs to our accounts as I was about performing at a local bar.

Even as I walked into the building, greeted my secretary, and sat down behind the cherry wood desk in my office, I felt like I was lying in a sense. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy my job – far from it. I liked what I contributed to the company and how satisfying it was to be a part of the constructive process from start to finish — but as satisfying as it was as a job and even as a career, it wasn't my dream and it wasn't all I wanted out of life.

I'm sure a lot of my feelings around my current position in the company were also influenced by all the social and personal aspects that accompanied it. My father and his partner, Eleazar Denali, had been best friends as well as colleagues for as long as I can remember. They had gone to the same Ivy League institution, travelled in the same upper echelon social circles because of their parents' wealth, and married the women every other man was unable to attain. Despite all those factors, they were the most honest, hardworking, and loyal men I'd ever met and I respected them both greatly. Our families had been close forever, and it was truly a relationship built out of affection and respect as well as business matters.

However, that closeness combined with their sense of loyalty made it very hard for one to feel as if they could branch out and do something different, especially when you were the oldest and have been groomed to take over the company for years.

I was pulled out of my musings by the beeping of my phone followed by the voice of Mrs. Clearwater, my secretary, coming over the line.

"Excuse me, Edward, but your father is requesting to speak to you. He's holding on line one."

"No problem, Sue. I'll get it right now. Thank you," I called out as I prepared to answer my father's call.

"Hey, Dad," I decided to finally get some work done today as I took the call, starting with turning on my computer to check the emails I amassed over the night.

"Hi, Son. I know you probably have a lot to do today with the Palmer account being near ready to break ground, so I'll make this social call quick. Do you have any plans later tonight? I spoke to Eleazar last night and we thought it might be nice if he, Carmen, and Tanya came over for dinner, and I wanted to know if you'd be available?"

I was glad we were on the phone because there was no way I would've been able to hide my eye roll at my father's statement. Although he was very good at wording his invitation, I knew what he really meant — he and Eleazar thought it would be a good opportunity to try and hook Tanya and me up again.

"I actually have plans tonight, Dad. Sorry. Did you ask Alice and Jasper?" Even though I knew that both Jasper and Alice were coming to my show, I wanted to know if my father knew where they were going. I also wanted to know if I was correct in assuming this was supposed to have been another match-making session, or if it was actually going to be a nice family gathering.

"Actually, I hadn't called those two yet. You know how busy they are with the wedding planning, the opening of the new boutique, and Jasper preparing for his oral examinations." And even the powerful and debonair Carlisle Cullen sounded sheepish as he made that statement. I was sure he was now well aware that I was on to him.

"Well you'll definitely have to send my apologies and regrets to the Denali's, but I'll still be by for the family brunch on Saturday morning."

"Alright, Son, but if you change your mind or your schedule changes for the night, call and let me know."

"I will, Dad. Talk to you soon, bye," I answered before hanging up. Even as I shook my head and thought about my father's scheming, it wasn't Tanya or the proposed hook up that kept coming back to my mind. It was the beautiful brunette bar-owner whom I was more than a little excited to see later on that night.

And even as I performed my duties during the workday, I couldn't help but fantasize about what tonight could mean for me – as a musician and a man.

When I entered the bar later on with my guitar in hand, I was amazed at how great the place looked. Although I had loved the atmosphere when I came in yesterday, the difference in this place – between a Thursday during early evening and a Friday during the beginning of the social/party hours – was clear. The lighting was still a nice dim glow, but now there was an addition of low burgundy lights around the seating area near the stage and a small spotlight in the middle of the stage floor. Whereas the stage had been somewhat bare yesterday, tonight it was framed by two speakers and a small sound board.

As I switched my focus from the stage area to the bar, it was clear that Bella had done some changing of her own. Yesterday she was wearing a pair of denim shorts, black Chuck Taylors, and the staff tee shirt, and now sported a slinky black dress that was somewhat low cut in the front and fell right above her knees, and a pair of electric blue heels that made her legs look spectacular and infinite. Her hair, which had been pulled back by a headband last time I saw her, was now hanging loose around her face in soft waves and accentuated the smoky makeup she wore. I thought she was alluring before, but now she was simply breathtaking, and I was powerless to move my gaze away from her.

As I walked toward the bar where she was standing off to the side, she looked up at me and her lips curved to form a small yet inviting smile. Once I reached her, I noticed that she looked a little flushed and anxious. Although I wanted to know what was wrong, I wasn't sure it was my place to ask, considering we barely knew one another. Before I could make a decision, she started to speak.

"Hey, Edward. It's nice to see you again, but you're here early! You know the show doesn't start until eight and you don't have to go on until nine, right?" she asked while looking down at what appeared to be a list of phone numbers.

"Yeah, I know, but I figured it was better to come early and hang out rather than let my nerves get the best of me at home," I admitted somewhat sheepishly. Although I was still feeling the same amount of excitement that I felt while at work, the nerves and doubts were definitely setting in as well.

Something in the tone of my voice or my facial expression must have tipped Bella off to the anxiety I was feeling because she looked up at me with a sweet smile and said, "Edward, you're going to do great. You were amazing on the tape you sent in and you were amazing in person for your audition; there's no reason to be nervous. Besides, aren't you just supposed to imagine everyone in the audience naked while you perform?" she finished with a little giggle.

I laughed along with her, all the while trying not to let my mind wander to what a naked Bella would look like. That would present problems I did not need before I had to sit down on a tiny stool on a stage.

"Well, I don't think I'm quite that nervous! Nothing a little liquid courage can't cure," I said, winking at her and motioning to the bottle of Jack that sat behind her. She quirked an eyebrow at me as she turned to grab the bottle before pouring one shot. Before she could replace the bottle, I stilled her hand.

"Whoa, whoa, you're not going to let me drink alone, are you? I've heard that's bad luck, especially right before a performance," I said cheekily. I was sure she knew I was full of shit, and I myself was surprised with how bold I had been with her in these last few minutes. It seems that when it came to Bella, her presence brought about courage all on its own.

She laughed while shaking her head, and prepared to pour a shot for herself as well. "What the hell? With the night I'm having, maybe a drink we'll do me some good!" She passed me the first shot she poured and picked hers up.

"To your Night Hawk stage debut," she said as we clinked our glasses together and downed the shots at the same time.

"Thanks. So, if I may ask, what kind of night are you having that requires alcohol?" I asked, curious once again about her demeanor when I first walked in.

"Just business stuff. We had a bartender call out tonight because his daughter is sick and the sound guy called to tell me he's running about thirty minutes late to get us all setup," Bella said as she blew the hair from out of her face agitatedly.

"You know, if you want, I could help out behind the bar before I have to go on," I offered. Although it had been a while since I bartended, I didn't think it would be hard to get back into the groove of it for one night for a couple of hours. Besides, with as good as Bella looked tonight I'd probably find a way to make the liquor if she needed me to.

"Really? Do you have any experience bartending?" she asked with equal parts skepticism and hope.

"Yeah, I bartended my senior year in college. It was only a few nights a week, but considering the crowd, I like to think I'm pretty skilled," I stated confidently. I didn't want to appear cocky, but I didn't want her to think I was inept at pouring drinks, either.

"I don't know, Edward. I don't want to inconvenience you. I mean, you're performing tonight! Don't you need to prepare? You know, warm up your voice, tune your guitar, check your facial movements in the bathroom?" she asked quite animatedly and with a lot of hand movements. I couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she appeared and it stunned me how she could go from this confident and sexy business woman to this quirky, rambling girl.

"I can do all that stuff and help you too." I looked at my watch. "It's only a little after 7 now. I only need about five minutes to warm up my voice and tune my guitar. I don't worry about those pesky facial movements too much," I said while making a strange face at her to prove my point. And to make her laugh, because, well, she had a nice laugh.

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure, Bella. I'd be happy to help out. Besides, I'm so grateful for this opportunity, I'd scrub floors if you asked me to!"

She laughed and shook her head at my comment as she unlocked a side panel on the countertop and lifted it up so I could join her behind the bar. As I went to pass by her so I could take care of the group of people who'd just sat down at the other end, I got a peak at those electric blue shoes again – and the amazing legs that were attached to them. In the dress she was wearing, I could tell that Bella had some very nice curves on her, especially when it came to her ass, and I was so sure that her skin would be smooth and creamy. But her legs were a real thing of beauty; so long and sharp in their lines and angles but still seemingly soft to the touch. I suddenly had to resist the urge I felt to run my hands up and down them.

"Something interesting down there?"

I startled when I heard Bella's amused voice and looked up to see her standing there with her hands on her hip, one eyebrow raised, and a smirk firmly placed on her face. So caught up in my fantasies about Bella's legs, I hadn't realized I'd just been standing there staring at them when I was supposed to be making myself useful.

Trying to cover up for the fact that I had spent the last few minutes checking her out, I stammered out, "You're shoes. They're different; really interesting color. I like them."

She looked at me with the same expression for a beat longer, before she smiled and turned back toward the counter.

"Thanks. I like them too. What's life without a little color, ya know?"

Before I had a chance to respond, someone sat down right in front of Bella and she began to fill their drink order. I took that as my cue to get to work and avoid further embarrassment. I followed Bella's lead at the other end of the bar, and after a few drink orders, I got back into the flow of bartending that I'd mastered in college.

Bella and I worked side by side seamlessly, handing each other things when necessary without talking and moving around each other in the small space, always with an awareness of where the other person was at the moment. She stayed back there with me for the majority of the time, leaving occasionally to get the sound guy setup when he finally arrived and to great people who I assumed were other performers because a lot of them were carrying instruments and looked as nervous as I imagined I did when I first entered the bar.

A little before eight, two new bartenders – Leah and Paul – came behind the bar and told me that Bella wanted to see me at a table right next to the stage. As I walked over, I saw that she was surrounded by the people she'd been greeting throughout the last hour.

After leading introductions between all of us – at which point I learned that they were indeed the other performers – Bella went over some last minute details about how the night would go in terms of lineup, set time, and so on. When all was said and done, she stood up and directed the first performer to get setup on stage before she returned her focus to the rest of us and stated, "All you really need to do right now is relax until it's time for you to go on and enjoy your fellow performers. I'll introduce every act, so you'll know when you're up. Good luck everyone."

With that, she walked onto the stage and stood in front of the act at the microphone. When the spotlight hit her, she was immediately met with a mix of applause, whistles, and a few catcalls. I knew it was irrational, but I was suddenly jealous of the fact that the other men in the room were looking at Bella as I had before, behind the bar; probably noticing how beautifully her curls framed her face, how flattering the black dress was on her body, and how sexy those heels made her legs look. I had the fleeting thought of running on the stage and throwing my jacket over her shoulders. Before I could really entertain that idea, she began to speak.

"Welcome everyone to the Night Hawk's 'Music for the Masses' event! We're so happy to be able to host some of Seattle's finest talent and we're thrilled that you came out to be a part of this. So, for those who don't know, we'll be hosting these five acts every Friday for the next two months. We want you all to tell us who you love because this is all about bringing you entertainment you enjoy!"

Bella went on to explain the setup of not only the event, but the competition as a whole. As she talked, the servers brought feedback forms to each table so they could provide scores for all the performers, and the bartenders pointed out the tip boxes that lined the wall to the left and right of the stage. Bella concluded her speech by saying, "We're asking you to do this because at the end of the two months, the performer who's received the most positive feedback will be offered a spot as our bar's featured entertainment on the weekends. How does that sound?"

After another round of applause and whistles, Bella introduced the first act. As I looked out at the crowd's reaction, my eyes were drawn toward the door where I noticed a familiar flash of dark hair on a tiny body. I made my way over to the group that had just entered, relief flooding my senses at having at least some of my family here to support me. As I reached the group, my sister was the first to notice me and flung herself into my arms.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see you up on that stage. You're going to be great. I brought my camera and two memory cards so that I can document every moment!" Alice squealed out, all the while bouncing and hanging from my neck. I heard Jasper laugh beside her as he slowly disentangled her from my arms.

"Calm down, sweetie. I'm pretty sure you accidently choking your brother won't bode well for his singing voice, and I'm sure just one memory card would suffice!"

I laughed at Jasper as I accepted his handshake and then turned to be introduced to his co-workers. By this point, the first act was already halfway through his first song, so we quickly found them a table close to the stage. As I got there, I noticed that Bella was standing off to the side, watching our group with a look that was somewhere between curious and cautious. After everyone was settled at the table, I waved her over so that I could introduce her to my family and their friends.

When she reached the table I said, "Bella, I just wanted to introduce you to my sister, Alice, her fiancé and my best friend, Jasper, and these are some of his co-workers. Guys, this is Bella. She owns the bar and came up with this amazing event."

A chorus of greetings came from Jasper's co-workers as Jasper himself stood up and offered her his hand. "Hello, Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too. I've actually heard great things about you from my brother, Emmett. It's nice to put a face to the name!"

As soon as Jasper let go of Bella's hand, Alice was right there, front and center, smiling up at her.

"Hi Bella! It's great to meet you! Thanks so much for giving Edward this chance; he's a great musician! And I LOVE those shoes! Steve Madden, Bevy, right?"

"Yeah! Wow, you're good with shoes!"

"Thanks. I own a clothing boutique so I kind of have to be. I love shoes though!"

"Well it's nice to meet you in all your shoe-loving glory!" Bella said jokingly to my sister and they both laughed. "I'm glad you could all make it tonight."

"So, Bella, are you going to do us the pleasure and honor of hanging with us during the show?" Jasper drawled out. For some reason, Jasper's Texan twang always seemed to come out more when he was speaking to beautiful women.

"I'd love to, but I really should stay close to the stage, just in case anything requires my attention. Besides, I'm so nervous I don't think I'd be such good company right now, but thanks for the offer, and I hope you all enjoy the rest of the acts." As Bella finished her goodbyes to everyone at the table, she turned to me. "I'll see you up there in a few. Remember to practice on those facial movements, okay?" she said cheekily with a wink, before she walked off toward the stage.

I was so caught up in watching her walk away that I don't know how long I sat there staring before I heard Jasper's loud laughter. I turned around to see him smirking at me. "Oh, yeah, she's definitely 'cool'!"

"Shut up," I muttered, hearing Alice join in his laughter with a twinkle in her eyes, probably because Jasper had already told her about his 'cool = hot' theory. I couldn't deny that in this case, he was absolutely right.

As the first act finished his last note and the audience applauded, our focus was finally brought back to the stage. I felt somewhat bad for not paying more attention to his act, but what I heard was good. He was an R&B singer, and he had a really smooth and rich voice that emanated a lot of soul and passion. In my opinion, he could definitely give Usher a run for his money, and judging from the audience reaction, they seemed to agree.

The next performer was a woman who was a mix of Amy Winehouse with Nora Jones. She had a bluesy-jazzy style, but with a raspy tone that was captivating. Sure enough, for one of her cover songs she chose "Back to Black," and it was definitely one of the best renditions I'd heard of the song.

Although I was enjoying the performance and the company of my friends and family, I couldn't help but seek out Bella every now and then. While she was clearly busy with making sure the event was running smoothly – and also noticeably stressed because of it – it was clear that she was also being consumed by the music. Even when there was an incident at the bar and she walked over to right any wrongs, there was a sway to her hips and a bop to her head.

Not long after she'd caught my attention, those swaying hips made their way toward me. "You're on in ten minutes. I thought I'd come and give you a heads up. Are you ready?" she asked gently.

Before I allowed my nerves and reservations to settle in, I answered, "Yeah, I'm ready." After a quick goodbye and wishes of luck from the table, I went behind the bar to collect the guitar I had left there, and then headed to a corner off to the side of the stage to make sure my guitar was tuned and my voice was warmed up.

A tap on the shoulder alerted me that it was time, and it wasn't until I looked up and saw Bella's confident smile that I knew I was ready. "Come on, it's show time," she stated, leading me to the stage.

As I stepped on the stage and took a seat on the stool, I could hear the unmistakable voice of my sister screaming, along with a smattering of applause and whistles. As I fiddled around with my guitar and tried to taper down the nerves that had suddenly reappeared, Bella began to speak.

"Alright everyone, next to the stage is the captivating and talented Edward Cullen. He's a born and bred native of Seattle, and he's here to share his voice, his guitar, and his soul, so make some noise and welcome him!"

Bella's generous and flattering introduction was met with even more applause than before, and as she turned to leave the stage, I gave her a small nod of my head with a smile on my face, hopefully showing my gratitude. She winked at me once again before stepping down, finally allowing the full force of the spotlight to shine down on me.

After taking one last deep breath, I settled my guitar across the center of my body and approached the mic. My last thought before I opened my mouth was, "here goes nothing."

* * *

**Sorry for the slight cliff-hanger, but this felt like a good place to end things :) I'll see you all in two weeks with Edward's performance and some other fun times! As soon as I stop being so technologically challenged I will post pics of Bella's outfit and other fun goodies on my blog; still trying to work the kinks out. **

**See you soon 3 **


	4. Spotlight

**A/N: Here we go again :) I hope you are all ready to dive back into Edward's stage debut!  
**

**Of course I'm sending out hugs and kisses to my beta and pre-reader Nicole (Iamthealleycat), and my other lovely pre-readers, Jen (Chartwilightmom) and Lori (Lo21). You keep me sane, ladies *hugs* **

**See you in few!  
**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. However, this story and all plot lines therein are the property of Shpwhitney.**_

* * *

_Turn My Life Around - Chapter 3_

**_Edward POV_**

**_May 07, 2010_**

As soon as I started to strum the opening chords to _Yellow_ by Coldplay, the crowd started to cheer, and just like that, my nerves settled and all that was left was a pleasant calm that ran throughout my entire body. It was a feeling I rarely had anywhere but on the stage, and it was a refuge to the usual stream of thoughts that never seemed to wane in my head. Although I was a fairly easy-going and laid back guy on the outside, for some reason, I was always thinking and pondering something. It could be something as simple as why red would be better than black for the lettering on someone's building sign, or as serious as the possible effects global warming could have on life for my future grandchildren.

My mother said it had been that way since I was young. I would get this little crease in my forehead while I was coloring or watching television, and when she'd ask what was wrong, I'd say, "Just thinking, mama". Apparently, it was quite adorable, because every time she retells the story she kisses my cheek.

On the stage, though, there's a stillness and calm to my thoughts that's unlike anything else. It wasn't that I didn't think of things while I was up there—I wasn't in some sort of trance. It's more like the thoughts become secondary to the feel of my fingers sliding over the guitar strings or the way my throat feels when I release a particularly deep note.

I'd decided to open the show with a song everyone knew so that I could get them on my good side. Then I would play two original songs, another cover, and close with another one of my own. I figured that since I'd been successful with Coldplay in my audition, it would be a good idea to open with them tonight. I knew my tone was a little raspier than Chris Martin's, so I tried to put my own spin on the song instead of just turning out a karaoke copy. Judging by the reception I was getting from the crowd, it was the right decision. As I looked at the different reactions in the crowd—from slight swaying and head bopping to all out singing along and cheering—I noticed my sister. She was impossible to miss, considering the fact that she had hoisted herself onto a chair and was waving and cheering erratically while Jasper laughed and held her around the waist, presumably to ensure she didn't fall.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly at that sight. Luckily, I was finishing up the song, and as I strummed my last note, the crowd began to clap and cheer loudly. I felt myself blush a little at the attention, although I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I decided to give a little introduction into the next song, seeing as it would be my first original song for the night, and suddenly I was feeling the jitters again. Talking in front of this crowd was a whole lot different from singing and playing my own original material.

"Hey everybody. Like Bella said, I'm Edward, and it's great to be here with you all tonight. Are you enjoying yourselves?" My question was met with hooting and hollering that rose around the room. It was nice to have a crowd that was interactive and responsive. It made me feel somewhat at ease.

"I'm glad to hear it. Thank you so much for coming out to see us all tonight and for supporting this amazing event. This next song I'm going to do is one that I wrote after experiencing my first real heartbreak…" Before I could even finish my sentence, a lot of the women in the audience "awed," and I even heard one, "I'll mend your broken heart!" which garnered a few chuckles. After getting a hold on my own laughter, I continued, "Yeah, it was pretty bad at the time. But what was even worse was that neither one of us was able to let go before we got to a point where we were hurting each other. So, when I was finally able to let go, I channeled all those emotions into a song. This song is called "_Too Far Gone." _

_So you come to me__  
__For rest in my heart__  
__Rest in my arms_

_It's all you want__  
__I haven't seen you lately__  
__But you still call me baby__  
__What about my name?__So I stand to save your soul__  
__Yes, I stand to save your soul__  
__Before your too far gone__  
__Before nothing can be done__  
__When I should've lied and when I,__  
__When I should've tried and when I,__  
__When I had no fight in me and__  
__The whole world was screaming__  
__Hold on__  
__Screaming hold on__  
_

Another aspect of performing that I hadn't dealt with in a long time was the impact of singing something that was personal to me. Even though I was singing about a relationship that had ended almost seven years ago, I could still remember that time like it was yesterday when I sang about it. I remembered the desire and the need as well as the frustration and the pain. It was almost like I was transported back to that high school parking lot when she and I finally decided to call it quits.

_But you got it, got it all,__  
__So wrong__  
__But you got it, got it all__  
__So hold on__  
__But your just too far gone_

As I finished the last strain of the guitar, I looked up somewhat hesitantly. Although my first song had been received well and this crowd had provided great feedback thus far, this was different. This wasn't a song they were familiar with by an artist they'd already grown to love. This was me baring a part of my soul, and although the emotions behind the lyrics weren't still fresh in my mind or in my heart, anytime you play something that represents a part of you, it's personal.

I was pleasantly surprised when this song was greeted with as much cheering and clapping as my first. I even noticed that some of the women who had seemed sympathetic to my past heartache had moved closer to the stage.

"Thank you. Thank you, so much," I said, taking a quick drink of water from the bottle that had been placed next to my stool. It was all I could think to say at how relieved and honored I was at that moment.

I finished my set in what seemed like only seconds instead of minutes. After receiving the boost of confidence that I needed after performing my first original piece, the rest of my set was pretty much a breeze. I'd decided to sing a song that I'd written for my mom for her birthday a few years ago. It was actually one of the first lyrics I'd ever written and composed music for, so I was a little nervous about performing this piece as well.

At the time, I figured writing my mom a song would be easier and less expensive than having to find her a gift; I was only right about the less expensive part. It ended up being one of the most emotional and time-intensive tasks that I'd ever taken on. But after seeing how much it meant to my mother, it was definitely worth it.

I felt a small pang of regret that my mother wasn't here to watch me perform, and as I looked out at Alice in the audience, I could tell from the look on her face that she was probably having a similar reaction. Knowing that allowing those feelings to bloom inside of me wouldn't do any good while I was on stage in front of a room full of people, I focused my attention elsewhere.

I peeked over toward the bar as I sang and watched as Bella moved gracefully between tasks, taking orders and pleasing customers with ease. I didn't have my attention on her the entire time, but my eyes gravitated back toward her a few times while I was singing. Although she was busy during most of those times, and the only sign I had that she was listening to my performance was the small bop of her head, one time I caught her eyes and she offered me a wide, vibrant smile, and that was enough. With renewed vigor, I continued on with my performance.

The crowd seemed to like most of the songs, and in turn, I had a lot of fun with them being so vocal and interactive.

As I stepped off the stage and walked back to the table Jasper and Alice occupied, I was greeted and congratulated by several people in the audience. Nothing, though, compared to the screeching my sister did in my ear as she hugged me closely. Once Alice loosened her grip and stopped whatever banshee call she was doing in my ear, I felt Jasper slap me on the back.

"That was great, man! I haven't seen you like that on stage before."

"What are you talking about? You've seen me perform before." Jasper had been present at almost every performance I'd ever had—from school recitals to impromptu jam sessions at home.

"Yeah, but never like that. You looked completely at home up there. It was nice to see." I knew what he meant. In fact, it was something we talked about often. Although I loved my job at C&D, I'd never quite felt like I fit in; I always felt like I couldn't measure up. That definitely wasn't the case tonight.

As we sat down at the table to listen to the next act, I noticed Bella walking back to the bar after having introduced the last performer, and I caught her eye. She had a huge smile on her face as she waved me over, and who was I to resist that kind of invitation?

"Hey guys, I'll be right back," I yelled over my shoulder, already making my way over to her. I didn't want to have to deal with a second round of teasing from my sister and my best friend.

"Hey, what's up? Do you need something," I asked as I sat down on the stool directly in front of her.

"Yes. I need you to take a shot with me, so we can celebrate that amazing performance the same way we began the night."

I shyly laughed a little, looking down as I felt the blush that hadn't embarrassed the hell out of me for years start to creep up my neck. Bella must've seen it too, because she started to laugh with me and said, "Awww! He can sing, play an instrument, and he blushes? You just have the whole 'hot, sensitive artist' thing covered".

I looked up at her face as soon as I heard her describe me as hot. Although I was still laughing, the fact that this confident, sexy woman described me in that way was surprising—a pleasant one, but a surprise nonetheless.

Once we stopped laughing, Bella grabbed what looked like the same bottle of Jack from before and poured us both a shot. "Really Edward, you were wonderful. Everyone's been so great . . . I'm so happy of how tonight is turning out," she said, sounding somewhat relieved, as she looked at the last act on the stage.

I realized that I'd once again been distracted from listening to a performer, but since Bella was the distraction, I didn't feel as bad about it this time.

This act was a female who had a Katy Perry thing going on. It was clear from the little I could hear now that she was pop music all the way, but her voice was strong and her songs must have been catchy because a lot of the women in the room were singing along.

"You should be proud, Bella. It's been a good night. Where did you find such eclectic talents anyway?"

"Word of mouth, mostly. We talked up the event here and posted some fliers around town and on UDub's campus, but that was pretty much it. We had formal auditions about a month ago, where we picked the four musicians, but, as you know, we lost a performer and that's where you came in to the picture." She handed me my shot, and after clinking glasses, we both took our drinks in one swallow.

"So, if you had auditions, why didn't you call up one of the people who didn't make the original cut when the fourth person had to back out?"

"Well, partly it was because we were looking for a pretty eclectic range of artists. We didn't want four of the same type of singer on the stage, and a lot of the artists left were pretty similar. But mostly, it was because none of the people left were very good, in my opinion." We both laughed at her honesty, and I was struck by how open and straightforward she could be without coming across as too blunt or rude.

We talked for a few more minutes before Bella had to make her way back to the stage to close out the event, and I walked back to the table where I could see my sister was attempting to drink some fruity drink that was almost as big as her head.

After the last performer wrapped up and Bella said her thanks to the crowd for coming, the lights around the stage dimmed as the speakers surrounding the bar started to provide the music. Soon, the buzz around the performances slowed down a little, and it became just another night out with friends, which was a little weird for me. Ever since I took over my title at C&D, friendships and nights out had taken a back seat to late nights at the office and board meetings. It felt nice to just relax and enjoy myself, to just be a young man for once.

I was pulled out of my musings by the drunken yell of my sister—way too close to my ear for my liking.

"BELLA! CAN YOU COME HERE? I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU!"

As I looked over in astonishment to see what the hell she was up to, I was greeted with glazed eyes and a lazy smile. It had been a while, but I could tell when my sister was on the road to being properly smashed. It didn't take a lot, considering the fact that she was the same height and weight of some children, but it never ceased to amaze me how quickly the change occurred.

"Oh my goodness, what are you doing?" I whisper-yelled, glancing over my shoulder to see if, by some miracle, Bella might not have heard my sister.

"What? I like B! She owns her own business, she's cute, and she's got great taste in shoes. I just want her help with something!"

_B? Since when did she and Bella get on nickname terms?_ Before I had the chance to respond, Bella appeared by my side and faced Alice.

"Hey. How did you all like the show?" she asked Alice and Jasper.

"Oh, it was just AMAZING! I haven't seen my brother perform in soooo long! I'm so proud of you!" Her gleeful acclamation was punctuated by her trying to pinch my cheeks.

God, I had to get them out of here before she really embarrassed me.

"I think Alice just wanted to say goodbye to you. We're about to head out."

"No! I mean, yes, I do want to say goodbye because it was very nice meeting you. But I also want to invite you to my shop tomorrow. We're getting ready for the grand opening of our second boutique and I wanted to get your opinion on the place! You obviously know how to run a successful business, AND you dress well! I'd love it if you'd come give the place a look," Alice stated, in an exaggerated ramble of sorts.

"No! That won't work!" I said quickly before I could even think about what had just left my mouth.

"Why not?" Alice cocked her eyebrow as she asked the question, pretty much in the same way as she cocked her hip, and placed her hands on her waist. She got sassy when she drank.

"Yeah. Why not?" I'd almost forgotten Bella was standing there until she parroted my sister's question.

Truth be told, I had been contemplating whether or not it would be a good idea to ask Bella out ever since we did those shots after my performance. I didn't think it was any secret that I found her absolutely enchanting, and after hearing the things she had to say about me, I thought that maybe the attraction was mutual.

I didn't expect to have to ask her like this, however.

"Um, well, I was going to ask if you wanted to get coffee or lunch together tomorrow. You know, a thank you for this opportunity," I sputtered out as an amused Alice and Jasper watched me with matching expressions. As I spoke the words, I looked anywhere but at Bella's face. But once the silence started become deafening, I had to look up to gauge her reaction.

To my surprise, she was smirking at me, and her gaze, although somewhat questioning, was playful.

"Well I just feel like such a popular girl tonight with you Cullens. I'd love to hang out and get to know both of you tomorrow, but I'm not sure I can choose!"

I started to feel my ego deflate at her words, but then my sister chimed right on in. "Well you don't have to choose! If you're up for it, why don't you come by my boutique at around ten? That will give us some girl time, but still leave plenty of time for you to meet Edward right after! In fact, there's a Starbucks a block from my place, which is only about ten minutes from here."

I had to suppress the groan at the mischievous glee in my sister's voice, but I liked her plan. I'd prefer to have Bella all to myself, but I could deal with compromise.

"I think that's a great idea, Alice. I'd love to stop by your boutique. And Edward, I'd love to meet you for coffee. Say, around twelve-ish? Two hours should be good, right Alice?"

"Oh, yeah, that will be fine! Edward, how does that sound to you?" Alice asked with a little bit of edge to her voice. It took me a minute to realize that while they'd been figuring all this out, I had been standing there gaping at them, probably looking just as dumbfounded as I felt at that moment.

"Yeah. That sounds fine. Besides, I'm sure you'll need coffee after spending the morning with this one!" That gained me an elbow to the side by my sister, but it was worth it when Bella joined in my laughter.

"Well, I should probably get back to the bar to make sure everything's running smoothly, but let me give you both my cell number, so we can figure out the details and locations tomorrow morning."

As we all exchanged numbers, I couldn't help but notice the look on Jasper's face. He'd gone from amused to downright giddy at the turn of events. I could only imagine the verbal abuse I was in for later.

"Great! Bella, I'll text you the address of my boutique in the morning. It's going to be a lot of fun!" Alice said as she went back to the squealing.

"I'm sure it will be. Goodnight all!" Bella said as she waved at our group. Then, she looked at me, and with that same sweet smile from earlier, said, "Night, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Bella. I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed Edward's performance as much as Bella seemed to. I'm sure you can tell who I'm using for musical inspiration for our boy and the other performers, so if you have a song or artist who you think should get a little attention during this contest let me know and I'll see what I can do ;)  
**

**See you soon! **


	5. Breaking New Ground

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the delay on getting this chapter out. My last few weeks of summer were crazy, but things are settling now so I'm ready to dive back in to this story. I hope you are too :)  
**

**Forever sending out hugs and kisses to my beta and pre-reader Nicole (Iamthealleycat), and my other lovely pre-readers, Jen (Chartwilightmom) and Lori (Lo21). *hugs* **

**See you down below!  
**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. However, this story and all plot lines therein are the property of Shpwhitney.**_

* * *

_Turn My Life Around - Chapter 4_

_**Edward POV**_

_**May 08, 2010**_

Generally, I'd describe myself as a pretty laid-back guy.

I like to go with the flow, and I tend to stay calm, cool, and collected.

I'm not easily agitated or made antsy, and when I am, rarely do I let it show.

Apparently, I wasn't that guy today, because I'd literally spent the majority of my morning, pacing my living room back and forth.

I'd gone to sleep last night the happiest I could remember myself being in a while. My first foray into performing publicly and professionally had been a success, I had the support of my sister and my best friend throughout the night, and I had a quasi-date with Bella planned. Life was good.

And then I woke up to remember that before my date with Bella for lunch, she would be spending an entire morning with my little sister, my loving and sweet yet overbearing sister who had seemed to decide that she wanted Bella as a friend. It's not that I didn't want them to become friends; it's just that I was hoping to secure a spot in Bella's life before my sister did.

I was also worried that while trying to become Bella's friend, Alice might let some things slip about me. Some embarrassing or intrusive things that only a sister would think were okay to share with a woman you were trying to impress.

Like how I got food poisoning after eating some bad potato salad at a picnic last year and threw up all over myself, or how I peed on myself from laughing so hard after a night of drinking this past New Year's Eve.

Just as my imagination started to get the best of me, I heard the shrill beep of my phone, indicating that a text message had come through.

Sure enough, it was from Alice.

**I know you. Stop freaking out. We're having a great time, and, contrary to your ego, we've barely mentioned you. **

I was instantly relieved that my worrying had been for naught, and I felt a little bad for thinking that my sister would embarrass me, knowing how attracted I was to Bella.

My phone started up once again, but this time instead of the beep of a text message, it was that horrifying Kesha song, "Blow". Alice had programmed it as her ringtone and threatened me bodily harm to places I treasure quite a bit if I changed it.

"Hey. Why are you calling after you just texted? Is everything ok?"

My sister's tinkling laughter came through the phone, and although I usually found it so befitting of her personality, right now, it was just annoying.

"Chill out, Edward! Geez! I only texted because I didn't want to embarrass you by telling you to calm down in front of Bella, but she just ran to the bathroom, so I figured I'd call and give you a little more reassurance."

"So, what have you guys been up to? Having fun?" I asked awkwardly. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure what there was to do in a clothing boutique that wasn't even open for business yet.

"We're having the best time! Oh, Edward, she's great! She's funny and cool yet really sweet, as well, and she's actually given me some pretty good tips in terms of bringing in business since the location is in a college district, so a lot of the clientele would be different than we're used to at the other store. "

"Well, that's great, Ali. I'm glad." And I was.

On a personal level, it would be nice if things with Bella and I progressed, and I was glad that she already got along well with my sister because Alice was very important to me. It was also nice to hear Alice have a nice time with another female. Because of her energy, beauty, and wealth, a lot of girls were jealous of all the attention Alice garnered in school, especially from guys, so she didn't have a lot of female friends. It would be nice if she could finally have that with Bella.

"Yeah. And although we barely mentioned you, you did come up casually, and I think you'll be happy to know that she seems to be pretty interested…" She let her comment fade off as if there was more to it, and all of a sudden, I was anxiously pacing again.

"Why do you think that? Did she say anything?"

She started laughing, and I rolled my eyes at the level of satisfaction she seemed to gain from my unease. Just as she started to speak again, I heard what sounded like Bella's voice in the background of her phone.

"She's coming back, so I'm going to get off the phone. I'd advise you to call her in about 10 minutes and offer to meet her at the shop, so you can walk to Starbucks together. One of the things she mentioned was the fact that she'd yet to hear from you!"

Before I could sputter out a response, Alice was gone.

I decided to get a fucking grip on myself and figure out my next move. I hadn't called Bella yet because I didn't want to call her before she'd be getting to Alice's shop and look too eager, and I didn't want to interrupt them while they were together. But now I realized how stupid that was. Unless I was going to wait until it was actually time to see her, we'd need to figure something out in terms of meeting up.

I scrolled through my contacts until I got to Bella's number in my phone, took a deep breath, and prepared to press the green _call_ icon.

Time to man up.

In actuality, it took me about 15 more minutes to man up, and if it weren't for the all caps text message I received from Alice telling me to, "grow a pair," I might still be looking at Bella's name in my phone.

Thankfully my sister's figurative kick in the butt led me to press the call button on my cell phone, which allowed me to be greeted by the sweetest giggle I'd ever heard in my life. It didn't even matter that she was probably laughing at me; the fact that she answered at all brought a smile to my face.

After exchanging pleasantries, I offered to meet Bella outside of Alice's shop at noon. I definitely wanted to be a gentleman and walk with her to the coffee shop, but there was no way I was going into my sister's boutique and risk the chance of her actually saying something to embarrass me today.

As I approached Alice's store, I saw that Bella was not only beautiful, but prompt. And damn, was she beautiful.

She was dressed a lot more casually than I'd seen her last night, but she still looked amazing. She wore a white tank top with one of those colorful scarves that girls seem to wear for fashion instead of function. She paired it with a pair of very dark and very tight jeans.

"Hey, Bella," I said as I finally reached the spot she was standing outside of the door.

"Hi, Edward," she answered. It was then that I noticed what she wore on her feet, and I couldn't help but chuckle. She was wearing a pair of bright pink sandals that matched one of the shades in her colorful scarf. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore minimal makeup, if any. She was simply breathtaking.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you have a foot fetish or something," Bella commented sassily with a smirk on her face.

"Huh?" was the best response I could come up with. For some reason, this woman left me devoid of my faculties and all I could do is stare and drool.

"The last two times we've seen each other you've spent an abnormal amount of time looking at my feet!"

_Oh shit. She's right. I must look like a complete creeper._

"Well, I, uh…" I tried to stutter out some sort of response. If I told her that I was actually thinking about her amazing legs in those shoes, I'd totally sound like a perv. On the other hand, that might be better than coming across like a foot fetisher.

Thankfully, Bella saved me from having to decide which type of deviant it was better to be.

"I'm kidding, Edward! Well, I'm sort of kidding. One more below-the-ankle stare-down, and I might begin to wonder," she stated with a slight laugh.

I joined her, and just like that, I was good. It amazed me at how even though she had the ability twist me all up inside, she was also the one to calm me back down.

I decided that it was time I relax, enjoy our time together, and start forming longer sentences when communicating with her.

"Well, although I do think your affinity for colorful shoes is quite endearing, I was actually admiring you as a whole. You look great, Bella."

The signs of shyness that I'd rarely seen in Bella shone through as she blushed and uttered a quiet, "Thanks."

After a little awkward shuffling, I swept my hand in front of Bella to indicate I'd follow her lead, and we started walking to the coffee shop.

"So, how was hanging out with my sister? I know she can be quite the handful. I was curious to see whether or not Bella shared the same enthusiasm about their morning as Alice did.

"It was great! We had a lot of fun, and her boutique is truly amazing. She's definitely a ball of energy, but it's nice," Bella said with a sweet smile on her face.

It seemed as if they'd genuinely had a really good time together.

"Well, I'm glad. I know Alice can be a little…forceful, when it comes to things, but she means well."

She laughed and shook her head at that comment. "Yeah, she's definitely hard to say no to. She kept trying to give me free clothing, and I practically had to throw it back at her in order to refuse it. She's really sweet, though."

We made some small talk as we approached Starbucks and walked up to place our orders. Bella insisted on paying for her own drink for about five minutes, until I reminded her that this was my treat and my way of saying thank you.

"You know, there's no reason to thank me. Your talent is what got you up on that stage. If anything, I should be thanking Jasper for sending your music to Em," she said as we sat down next to each other in a pair of lounge chairs in the corner.

"Well, if it weren't for you, there wouldn't be an event. But, maybe I owe Jasper a cup of coffee, as well." That reminded me of a question I'd been wondering about for ages. "Hey, how does Emmett know Jasper anyway? He's my best friend, and it seems weird that we're all just now connecting this way."

"Well, I obviously just met Jasper myself the other night, but I'd heard Emmett talk about him a couple of times. They met when Jasper brought his car into the shop, and at the time, I think there was some sporting event on in the garage. Instead of just dropping his car off, Jasper took Emmett up on his offer to sit, have a beer, and watch the game. I think they've hung out a few times since then and have become friends."

Now that she mentioned it, I did recall Jasper telling me about how he had found the most amazing auto repair and body shop with some pretty cool people, but I didn't recall any names being mentioned.

"So, Emmett manages the pub and works at an auto shop? He must be a jack of all trades!"

She laughed at that. "Oh, he does more than work there. He co-owns it with his wife, Rosalie. Just like at the pub, Emmett is more the finance/business mind, whereas Rosalie is all about the cars. That's why Emmett can sit back and watch games; Rose is the one who does all the hard work."

Her eyes lit up as she talked about her brother and sister-in-law. It was clear how much they meant to her. "Wow! Entrepreneurship must run deep in your blood. Is everyone in your family so self-sufficient?"

Immediately her eyes dimmed a little, and a wistful smile replaced the exuberant one that had previously been on her face. "Yeah, Em and I definitely get our tenacity and drive from our parents."

Her answer was simple enough, so I wondered what could've brought along the reaction that preceded it.

Before I could continue that train of thought, Bella turned the conversation back to me. "So, how did you meet Jasper? You guys have been best friends for a while?"

"Yeah. His family moved up here from Texas when he was six years old, hence that accent he tries to use to charm the ladies," I said with a wink.

Bella laughed, giving me a soft smile, and I hoped it had more to do with my wink than reference to Jasper's accent.

"Jasper and I went to the same elementary school, and our parents travelled in the same circles since his dad is in real estate. His parents eventually moved back to Texas when Jasper was 16, but he loved it so much that he wanted to stay. By that point, he was pretty much a part of the family, so my parents volunteered to let him live with us until we went off to college. I'm sure Alice's powers of persuasions were at hand there as well."

I still remembered the way my sister used every opportunity she had to bring up the benefits of Jasper living with us. She was so detailed and organized that I would bet any amount of money that she was going off an outline or a PowerPoint presentation that she'd created. Even though they weren't dating at the time, it was clear how infatuated Alice was with Jasper.

"I'm sure that definitely played a hand in it. That was really cool of your parents to do that. I'm sure it was the best thing in the world to have your best friend basically become your brother in a way," she said as she sucked the last of her Green Tea Frappuccino.

"Yeah, it was definitely cool to have him around all the time. It sucks that we don't get to spend as much time together as I would like now; I've been so busy with work." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them. I had planned on avoiding discussion of my position and C&D. I wanted to keep that aspect of my life separate for some reason that I hadn't quite figured out yet. I was just so comfortable with Bella that it came out.

"Yeah, that does suck. At least he'll know where to find you every Friday night, though," Bella commented with a reassuring smile. She was very good at that—making me feel better in the simplest of ways. "What do you do anyway, Edward?"

I knew that the question was coming; it was a very standard, "getting to know you," question, after all. Still, I didn't know if the prominent position I had in the company would raise more challenging questions than I was prepared to answer. Specifically, questions about how I'd achieved the title at such a young age, why I played in a bar on the weekends if I was an executive in a billion-dollar corporation, or what my plans for even further advancement were. But looking into Bella's earnest eyes, I knew I couldn't lie to her. Besides, she was a smart girl, and I was sure she knew how to Google. Better to tell her the most amount of truth I was comfortable with than telling her a lie and having her find out another way.

"I work in the design department at C&D Architecture. I've been there for a few years; interned there my last year of college and then went straight into the company." That was honest enough. In actuality, my VP title was fairly new, and I'd yet to get used to it myself, so there was no need to publicize that.

"C&D…that's Cullen and Denali, right?" See? She's already aware of the company, and since she knew my last name, the next question was not surprising. "So, it's a family business? Is the owner your grandfather or something?"

"My father, actually. He created the company with his best friend straight out of college." I could hear the defensive nature in my tone, and I hoped that Bella hadn't noticed. It's just that the first thing people tended to think of when I told them who I am and where I work was that nepotism got me my position. Although I wasn't at all prepared to take on my father's role, I was damn good at my job.

"Wow. That's really impressive; that they were able to create something so economically sound and publicly revered at such a young age. I'm sure you make him proud."

Her words not only calmed my fears, but gave me even more insight into why I was so entranced by this woman. She couldn't know how much it meant to me to hear those things, but I could tell by the sincerity that shone through her eyes that she meant every word.

"Thanks. I hope so. I'm sure your parents are proud of you and Emmett as well, though. Owning your own businesses and doing it together; that's amazing." I was a little hesitant when mentioning her parents due to her earlier reaction, but she seemed to take my comment in stride this time.

"Well, we've had a lot of help. Not only from our parents, but from other family and friends. Rosalie's brother, Jacob, actually manages the auto shop, since Emmett splits his time between there and the pub and Rosalie is interested more in the hands-on aspects of the job."

"I might just have to take my car to this shop; seems like I've been missing out!"

She laughed at my statement. "Well, I have it on good authority that Rose and Jake will be making an appearance for the performances next Friday, so hopefully, you can meet them then. I think they'd like you."

"Oh, really? And what makes you think that?"

"Well, not only are you crazy talented and very nice, but you have good taste in coffee AND coffee-date partners." She winked, smiling broadly.

I loved how self-assured she was and that she could say things like that and not come across as cocky, just real and honest. Besides, she _was_ a pretty great coffee-date partner.

"Well, on that note, why don't I get us both a refill?"

"I'd love that."

After I got us both fresh drinks, we sat in those lounge chairs in the corner and talked for a couple of hours. We never delved into any deep subjects, but at the same time, it wasn't superficial either. We talked about music, movies, and books, and I loved the passion that Bella seemed to possess when she expressed her opinions. I found out about "Jersey Shore" being her guilty pleasure, and in turn, she discovered that I'd always wanted to go on one of those cooking competitions, even though I could barely boil water. As the conversation continued, we became more and more comfortable with one another, and our interactions seemed effortless. It was a little after two pm when we realized how long we'd been sitting there.

"Oh, wow. I didn't realize how long we'd been here. I should probably head back to the pub to take care of some things since Em is off today," Bella said as she got up and stretched.

It took everything in me not to focus on the sliver of skin on her stomach that was revealed by that motion.

"Yeah, it is getting a little late. Sorry to have kept you." I wasn't really sorry; far from it. This had been one of the most amazing afternoons I'd had with a woman in a while, and I'd definitely like to have more days just like this.

"No! I've had a great afternoon. I'm just sorry I can't stay longer," she said as we trashed our cups and headed for the door.

"It's alright, that just means we'll have to do it again, soon." I tried to sound casual yet confident as I made the statement, but I was anything but.

"I'd like that actually," Bella responded as we walked back towards Alice's shop.

We'd both parked our cars there, and it was nice to be able to delay our departure for a little while longer. The walk back was mostly quiet, but inside my head, I had a million thoughts running around. I desperately wanted to grab her hand, which was a shock to me in and of itself. Even when I was in a relationship, I wasn't big on PDA, and now I wanted to grab Bella's hand? I don't know if it was the last few hours we'd spent together or our impending departure that brought on the urge, but it took everything in me to exercise some restraint.

Once we made it to the boutique, I walked Bella to her car and held the door open so she could climb inside. I wondered if I was alone in feeling like this resembled the end of a date more than a causal meeting.

Just as I had that thought, Bella reached up and kissed me on the cheek before getting in her car. We smiled at each other for beat, before she turned to buckle her seatbelt.

"Well, thanks for letting me treat you to coffee today. I had a great time getting to know you, Bella."

"No, thank you. We'll definitely have to do it again sometime. Goodnight, Edward."

And although she said the words that effectively ended our time together, I wasn't upset. I knew that at the very least I'd see her again on Friday, and I had a feeling that we would actually get a chance to do this again.

"Goodnight, Bella," I said as I closed her door and walked to my own car.

After making sure she departed safely, I got in my car and made the drive home, the smile on my face never faltering.

* * *

_**So, what did you think of their first unofficial date?! I think it went pretty well, if I do say so myself :) I'm definitely going to try to get us back on a regular schedule with this story, so expect the next chapter in two weeks unless real life rears its ugly head again. See you all soon!  
**_


End file.
